Cool Kids
by hellblacksasuke
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke estaba destinado al éxito; sin embargo, Uzumaki Naruto se encargó de hacerle añicos los pocos sueños que tenía. Un día, la vida de Sasuke vuelve a dar un giro completo cuando Haruno Sakura es encontrada muerta en circunstancias muy extrañas, y donde toda la evidencia, indica que Sasuke es culpable. NarutoxSasuke YAOI.
1. CK1

-Diste tu palabra –murmuró sin mucho ánimo recargado en la pared.

La gente pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que debían de mantener las impresiones. Además no era típico en él hacer drama. Simplemente no iba con su forma de ser-

-Las palabras se las lleva el tiempo –contestó del mismo modo sin ni siquiera mirarle- solo fue una etapa

-¿Y ya la superaste?

-Exactamente –respondió de manera contundente- y espero que tú hagas lo mismo

-El chico solo asintió, optando por irse con calma, como si hubieran hablado de lo más banal del mundo. Sí, prefería ahorrarse la escena tan lamentable que veía con tanta frecuencia; a su vez, era mejor esconder sus sentimientos, era experto en ello-

-¿Sasuke? –El susodicho se detuvo, no había necesidad de voltear a verlo-

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? –Contestó como siempre-

-Está demás decirte que no quiero volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo –desviaba sutilmente la mirada- al menos por ahora –Sasuke frunció el ceño; si por él fuera, lo molía a golpes en ese momento. Esa maldita actitud lo tenía harto; pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

En verdad que si pudiera, lo asesinaba ahí mismo. Pero tal vez, no valía ya la pena.

Sonrió en un gesto descarado y nuevamente se marchó en un eco silencioso.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron. O al menos eso pensó en aquel momento.

Y entonces, Sasuke despertó.

-Carajo –murmuró para sí mismo una vez que escuchó el despertador sonar. Se sentó en la cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas como ya era costumbre; suspiró, tenía tanta flojera esa mañana. Miró hacia la ventana, parecía ser un día nublado.

Prendió la televisión para escuchar las noticias mientras se metía al baño y ducharse.

Se preparó como todos los días y salió hacia su trabajo.

Desde que se aproximó a su local, notó un coche último modelo al otro lado de la acera. Inmediatamente supuso que se trataba de _ese sujeto._ No era para menos, la gente rica no abunda en esa zona de la ciudad.

Como sea, entró a su negocio para preparar la venta de ese día. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, se colocó su mandil y realizó cada una de sus recetas secretas para crear sus pequeñas _obras de arte._

En cuanto todo estuvo listo, llevó sus charolas a los aparadores del local, se quitó el mandil dejándolo a un lado escondido y por último prosiguió a cambiar el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto" que yacía en la parte superior de la puerta. Por lo menos aun Sasuke tenía la curiosidad de poner adornos y detalles en forma de gatos, y los bigotes que salían del anuncio no eran la excepción.

Se sentó por detrás del mostrador para dedicarse a mirar un rato por la ventana, cuando fue que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Además el maullido de gato que usaba como timbre, sonó más fuerte de lo normal.

Sasuke giró el rostro que tenía recargado sobre una de sus manos.

Su expresión lo decía todo. El día se le había echado a perder.

Por la puerta, había atravesado su antigua "compañera, amiga, conocida", de excéntrico pelo rosa y vestido del mismo color- _¿Por qué Naruto se casaría con alguien como ella?- pensó- tal vez los cupcakes de cerdo combinen con su vestido, con su cabello y con su vida-_

-¿Y bien? -Los tacones de la joven terminaban de resonar en el pasillo. Como siempre traía la misma horrorosa expresión que la caracterizaba- ¿cómo se encuentra el _mejor chef del mundo_? –Esa maldita voz. A Sasuke lo enfermaba.

Simplemente tan burlona y engreída- Ay no, perdón –exclamó- el, _mejor panadero del mundo-_ pronunció con aire despectivo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni expresión, ni emoción; simplemente alzó la mano y la saludó-

-Ok –respondió con voz golpeada y de manera algo incómoda- solo vengo a ver cómo van mis maravillosos aperitivos para la boda. Ya sabes que cada detalle importa –Sakura le dedicaba una mirada muy divertida. Era una indirecta típica de ella para hacer sufrir a Sasuke- Ya sabes, solo se encuentra al amor de tu vida una vez –la chica intentó hacer énfasis en esto último para lograr algún tipo de reacción-

 _-¿Por qué los cerdos combinan con su bolso, con sus zapatos, con su barniz? Sí, puercos. Cerdos tan perfectos que combinan con su apariencia…-_ Los pensamientos de Sasuke lo sumergían en sí mismo. La verdad es que no le estaba poniendo nada de atención a la chica rosa.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a sus ya susodichos cupcakes; cosa que logró que Sakura captara la indirecta-

-No vas a mandar puercos, ¿verdad? –La joven realizó un pequeño y rápido parpadeo de ojos, intentando no molestarse.

Sasuke lucía algo perdido. Puede que un poco más de cómo lo recordaba, pero le daba igual- Bueno –la chica apretó sus manos intentando ocultar sus emociones- estaba pensando en algo súper caro y súper fino, de esos que de seguro conoces –Sakura hablaba en burla y de manera despectiva como ya era usual. Agitaba sus manos, intentando obtener movimientos elegantes; como si fuera alguien que jamás sería- quiero, que lo intercalemos con algún postrecito o de esas cositas bonitas de cocina molecular que seguro nunca hiciste. Estoy segura que algo bueno saldrá de eso.

Algo, que combine conmigo.

-Cuando Sakura terminó su monólogo, Sasuke no hizo más que sonreír, tal vez de una forma un tanto, maniaca- creo que tengo la idea perfecta para ti –murmuró.

La peli rosa le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza, sin embargo, decidió seguirle el juego- Vaya, después de todo parece que sirves para algo –y después de dedicarle una mirada de superioridad, optó por irse.

Sasuke se quedó solo de nuevo; el maullido de gato no era más que la indicación de que esa bruja desgraciada por fin se había marchado; afortunadamente, pudo contenerse. Tal vez por algunos segundos se sintió bien consigo mismo por semejante aguante; pero como todo, simplemente era momentáneo.

Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta; e incluso ese acto era el que tanto le envidiaba Sakura, porque a diferencia suya, Sasuke era sorprendentemente elegante sin ni siquiera la necesidad de interpretarlo.

Movió de nuevo el anuncio de su tienda y optó por bajar la cortina del local. Definitivamente el día era asqueroso.

Caminó para colocarse en el centro, miró hacia abajo, cuando se percató ya estaba llorando. Dejó salir sus gritos, ya se había contenido demasiado. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos sus productos recién hechos, no quería verlos…

Tiró todo; charolas, platos, cristal. Sasuke destruyó todo en menos de diez minutos.

"¿Por qué?" era la pregunta que más veces inundaba su cabeza mientras se encargaba de descargar toda su ira; mientras batía por todos lados su trabajo, lo que se dedicaba a hacer.

Se dejó caer al piso. Algunas de las paredes blancas quedaron manchadas del betún o crema pastelera de colores; a su alrededor restos de pan, masa, harina, trozos de vidrio, charolas, lágrimas, tristeza.

Intentaba recuperar su respiración, estaba acostado de lado; perdía su mirada en el último pastelito con adorno de cerdito que quedó vivo; tan limpio y pulcro, que parecía un mensaje divino.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrazarse a sí mismo. Odiaba todo; su trabajo, la manera en la que terminó, cómo el éxito se le fue de las manos, la forma en la que lucía hoy en día, tan deprimido, desalineado, descuidado, tan feo…

Odiaba a Naruto, odiaba a Sakura, odiaba a los padres de Naruto.

El amor, la vida, la boda, el destino a él mismo. A todos y todo.

[*]

-Bueno, ¿tiene idea de por qué está aquí? –Sasuke escuchaba a lo lejos la pregunta a pesar de que la persona estaba frente a él. No estaba seguro.

Observaba su alrededor, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Era una especie de habitación, tal vez ¿una sala de interrogatorios?

Miraba sus manos, ¿por qué estaban tan sucias? Él jamás se descuidaría tanto; incluso la ropa que vestía en esos momentos…

Todo estaba tan borroso. No podía recordar absolutamente nada.

En cambio el oficial que tenía frente a él, al notar su estado tan descompuesto, prefirió abordar el tema de manera diferente- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es usted?

-Sasuke lo miró, aun con esos ojos perdidos y desorientado. Con algunos problemas para hablar, no podía entender por qué, pero pudo contestar- Uchiha Sasuke –murmuró- siempre soy, Sasuke.


	2. CK2

Todos los días era la misma rutina monótona de siempre. Levantarse temprano y fingir que estaba conforme con su vida.

Probablemente la única esperanza o sueño que podría tener Sasuke para ese momento de su vida, era reunir el dinero suficiente para irse por lo menos del estado y si por él fuera, también del país. Irse lo más lejos que pudiera para por fin dejar de ver esas asquerosas caras que lo torturaban todos los días a la misma hora.

Como siempre, una vez que Sasuke abría su tienda, a eso de las ocho y media no podía faltar la entrada triunfal y arrogante de aquél que tanto daño le hizo.

 _-¿Por qué?_ – Pensó el chico, levantándose de su asiento al ver a ese tipo cruzar la puerta como cada mañana-

-¿Qué hay _sexy panadero_? ¿Cómo estás? –La sonrisa descarada de Naruto mezclada con su prepotencia airosa llena de superioridad lo hacía querer nunca volver a trabajar; pero tenía la suficiente necesidad como para tener que aguantar sus humillaciones- dame lo de siempre –en ese momento y después de que Sasuke como de costumbre no contestó a nada, Naruto optó por sentarse en una de las pequeñas mesas cerca de la entrada.

De mala gana, el moreno tomó de una cesta los dos panecillos preferidos de Naruto, así como le sirvió el café en una taza que el mismo rubio le había dejado desde hacía algún tiempo.

Sasuke prefería no contar los días ni semanas de su calvario, sino solamente sobrevivir a tan burda tragedia.

Años atrás, cuando al fin ambos habían terminado sus respectivas carreras, Sasuke estaba a punto de aceptar una oportunidad que le cambiaría la vida para siempre; sin embargo, un mensaje de texto fue el encargado de robarle todo el futuro por el que había luchado. Y por ello, ahora ahí estaba, siendo la versión de él mismo que jamás hubiera querido interpretar; haciendo, lo más denigrante de su carrera misma, por decirlo de algún modo. No era tan malo, pero si tan solo Naruto no le hubiera robado todo su dinero, probablemente la historia sería muy diferente.

-¿Quién lo diría no? –Sasuke escuchaba que Naruto estaba al teléfono como siempre. Por algún extraño motivo, todos los días le gustaba alardear y decir cosas que en teoría deberían de hacer "sentir mal" de algún modo a Sasuke; tal vez, que se sintiera inferior. Pero ese chiste ya se lo sabía desde casi toda la vida, por lo que en realidad, le daba lo mismo. O al menos así fue hasta la conversación de esa mañana- lo sé Shikamaru, ni yo me lo puedo creer –Naruto se escuchaba feliz- en menos de un mes voy a casarme con Sakura –en ese momento, Sasuke tiró la taza, sacando de su ensoñación a ambos- ¿Pero qué demonios? –El rubio lucía molesto- ¿sabes qué? Te llamo luego, al parecer no saben hacer ni un café en este lugar de porquería –dedicándole una mirada furiosa, Naruto tomó sus cosas, pero antes de irse tenía que dejarle en claro a Sasuke quién mandaba en su vida- Supongo que la noticia te cayó por sorpresa ¿verdad? -Espetó de forma burlona- descuida –El rubio sacó la billetera de su pantalón, tomando un par de billetes- limpia este desastre. Por sí mismo el lugar es una basura, con este desorden nadie pagaría un peso por él. Y ¿Sasuke? –Naruto apenas volteaba a verlo- necesito que hagas el banquete para mi boda

-Vete a la mierda –espetó-

-Oh vamos –exclamó divertido- parece que sí hablas- piénsalo. Si aceptas, puedo pagarte todo el dinero que necesites para que te vayas de este lugar –el moreno frunció el ceño, intentando no verse sorprendido. ¿Cómo ese imbécil sabía?- ¿Qué piensas? Tu pon el precio; además supongo que querrás lucirte ¿no es así? Sé que puedes hacer algo que valga la pena. Estamos en contacto –sonrió para luego salir del lugar, dejando algunos billetes en el suelo para que el Uchiha los recogiera después-

-Ese bastardo –murmuró. Sasuke tenía en sus manos algunas piezas rotas de la taza, sin embargo, las apretó tanto que no se percató en que había comenzado a sangrar hasta que bajó la mirada y vio algunas gotas de su sangre en el suelo- solo espera –hablaba para sí mismo- juro, que voy a destruirte.

[*]

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, ¿dónde está? –Dos horas más tarde, Uchiha Itachi ya se encontraba en la comisaría buscando a su hermano menor- ¿Alguien podría decirme dónde está mi hermano? –Se podía notar la desesperación en su voz. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenía noticias de Sasuke desde hacía mucho tiempo y de la nada un detective de homicidios le llama a su celular para decirle que su hermano estaba metido en serios problemas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el detective a cargo de la investigación Hatake Kakashi se encargó de darle todos los detalles acerca de lo que sucedía con su hermano.

-Tengo que pedirle primero que se calme –el oficial invitaba a Itachi para que entrara en una pequeña habitación- así será mejor que le cuente lo que está sucediendo –una vez dentro, Kakashi tomó la palabra, antes de que el mayor de los Uchiha entrara en histeria- mira Itachi, ¿puedo hablarte de tú? –El joven asintió rápidamente- bien –sentenciaba- iré directo al grano –el hombre intentaba buscar alguna manera no tan abrupta de pasarle el mensaje; al fin y al cabo no estaba frente a cualquier familiar- hace unas horas, recibimos una llamada anónima que nos alertaba acerca del asesinato de una chica –Itachi solo lo miraba con angustia, demostrando que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que decía, lo único que le interesaba, era su hermano- su nombre era Haruno Sakura –el detective sacaba de una de las bolsas ocultas de su saco, la fotografía de la muchacha para mostrársela- sé que te preguntarás qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu hermano –suspiró fuerte para tomar aire y poder pronunciar las siguientes palabras- pero lamento informarte Itachi, que toda la evidencia hallada en la escena, involucra directamente a tu hermano…

-Eso no puede ser verdad –el joven interrumpió de golpe al mayor; trataba de evitar perder el control, sabía que no sería una buena impresión por lo que debía relajarse, pero ¿cómo? Por lo menos, intentando no golpear la mesa- mí hermano nunca…

-Puedo comprender que te sientes sumamente confundido, pero encontramos evidencia que muestra que Sasuke estuvo en la escena…

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres? –Ahora, Itachi trataba de cambiar de estrategia. La verdad era que con la confusión y la falta de creencia en las palabras de aquel hombre, se sentía con desconfianza; además necesitaba saber si sus padres también ya habían sido informados o si ya estaban por llegar- necesito hablar con ellos, Sasuke lo necesita, debe estar aterrado; él… tengo que hablar con él, ¿dónde está? –Lo miró suplicante; en situaciones como esa, los familiares terminaban de hacer su trabajo mucho más difícil de lo que por sí mismo ya era-

-Mira Itachi, seré sincero contigo –le dedicaba una mirada seria- puedes esperar a que tus padres lleguen; mi recomendación es que ahora mismo no hables con Sasuke; él, no está en condiciones de hacerlo –habló un poco más bajo de lo normal pudiendo notar la extrañeza en las facciones de Itachi- además, si realmente quieres ayudarlo, consíguele un buen abogado –dijo de manera contundente- porque lo va a necesitar

-¿Qué quiere decir…

-Sé que hay algo que no termina de cuadrar en todo esto –el detective se paró suavemente para después darle la espalda y mirar hacia el cristal de doble vista- porque es el crimen perfecto; tengo pruebas que incriminan a tu hermano, el arma homicida, el motivo y todo lo que necesito para meterlo a la cárcel e inclusive pedir pena de muerte.

Sin embargo, algo me dice que hay algo que no está bien dentro de todo esto; pero también sé, que hay muchos que no piensan como yo y van a apelar para que este caso acabe lo más pronto posible

-Entiendo… -apenas habló-

-Por lo que te sugiero, que le consigan no a cualquier abogado, sino a alguno muy bueno de la ciudad o si se pudiera, del país

-¿Qué tan grave es? –Preguntó con cierto aire de inocencia, aun sin poder creer en lo que estaba pasando-

-Sus huellas y su sangre están por todo el lugar –dejaba el resto de la respuesta al aire-

[*]

-¿Sasuke? –Esa chica lo miraba. Lo miraba confundida- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ella me quitó todo –murmuró-

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa –ella podía notar que algo no estaba bien- ¿tomaste o bebiste algo? ¿Por qué actúas así de raro? ¿Estás solo?

-Él va a arrepentirse por lo que me hizo –por la actividad errática del chico, podría decirse que estaba sumamente borracho o mejor aún, había consumido algún tipo de droga-

-¡Sasuke estás ardiendo¡ -exclamó- ¿cómo llegaste aquí si no trajiste tu coche? ¿En dónde lo dejaste?

-Desearía poder entrar a esa casa, a esa maldita casa… y que ella estuviera de espaldas, sentada en la cocina. Así yo podría entrar sin que se diera cuenta, no haría ningún ruido, y cuando menos lo esperara, ¡bam¡ -exclamó, haciendo gesticulaciones con su rostro mientras apretaba ambos puños- la tomaría de ese asqueroso cabello rosa y la arrastraría por la cocina, y ahí, podría… podría ponerla boca abajo, agarrar bien su maldito cabello y estampar su cara ¡una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez contra el suelo, hasta que su maldito cráneo estallara en miles de pedazos¡

-¡Sasuke, basta¡ -la chica gritó- Estás asustándome

-No descansaría hasta ver muerta a esa maldita zorra y ver a ese malnacido retorciéndose de dolor

-No –murmuró la joven- tú no serías capaz de…

-Claro que lo sería –sentenció casi con voz de ultratumba- sería capaz de matar a esa zorra llamada Sakura…


	3. CK3

_-"Hola"_

 _-"¿Quién eres?"_

 _-"¿Acaso borraste mi número o ya me has olvidado tan rápido?"_

 _-"Tú fuiste el que dejó en claro que no quería saber nada más de mí"_

 _-"Entonces sí sabes quién soy_ _J_ _"_

 _-"¿Qué quieres Naruto?"_

 _-"Han pasado seis meses…"_

-"¿Y?"

-" _Te extraño_ " – En cuanto Sasuke leyó el mensaje de texto cayó a su cama de golpe. Como bien lo había dicho Naruto, yacía medio año desde aquella última vez que habían platicado, o dónde mejor dicho, donde el rubio había terminado su relación con él de una forma bastante cruel. Y ahora de la nada le mandaba un mensaje cómo ese ¿qué pretendía en realidad?

El corazón de Sasuke latía con rudeza, podía escuchar el rítmico sonido en ambos oídos, su cara de perturbación se reflejaba en la pantalla del teléfono y movía sus dedos de forma grácil, pensando que debería de contestar ante eso. Más aun, ¿cómo se sentía ahora? Era como si le hubieran dado un golpe de adrenalina; pero no debía ilusionarse, probablemente sería una jugada sucia o una broma de pésimo gusto-

-" _¿Y? tú decidiste terminar la relación, no yo. Sé responsable con tus actos"_ –Tragó saliva cuando vio que el mensaje ya había sido entregado; pero necesitaba saber de qué se trataba ese repentino acercamiento-

 _-"Sasuke_ _L_ _¿podemos hablar?"_ –en cuanto lo leyó, sintió su ira recorrer su cuerpo. En verdad que Naruto no tenía vergüenza-

-" _Tú mismo dijiste que no había más que hablar"_ \- escribió a secas. Y aunque algo en el fondo de su corazón le dolía mucho, sabía que en el momento en el que cediera, sería malo para él-

-" _Mira, odio hablar de estas cosas por teléfono y más por estúpidos mensajes de texto. Hay muchas cosas que debo decirte. Sé que me comporte como un idiota, pero tal vez hay cosas que necesitas saber"_

-Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿de qué iba todo eso? Odiosamente le causó mucha intriga. Se mordió el labio, tal vez no estaba cediendo, solo estaba siendo amable- _"espero que no me hagas perder mi tiempo"_

 _-"Puedo verte pasado mañana. Sé que mañana estarás ocupado todo el día con tu demostración gastronómica"_

-¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? –Pensó- _"Ok, DMH*"_

-" _Te veo ahí entonces"_ -Sasuke se quedó cerca de media hora leyendo nuevamente toda la conversación, suspiró y decidió seguir con su vida; mientras no le afectara tanto, estaría bien-

[*]

-Vaya, al fin una cara agradable –murmuró Sasuke al ver a su amiga entrar al establecimiento- ¿cómo has estado? –Con una ligera sonrisa y un caminar imponente se acercó a saludarla- hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿has estado ocupada en la oficina?

-Algo así –la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules le correspondía el saludo con mucho cariño- ha habido algunos problemas que me han traído algo preocupada, pero nada que no se solucione –la joven le dedicaba una sonrisa alegre- pero ¿y tú?

-Antes que todo, por favor toma asiento –el joven la invitaba a una de las mesas-

-No es necesario Sasuke, estás trabajando, no quiero que –la chica se veía interrumpida una vez que el chico se encargó de cerrar con llave la puerta y colocar el anuncio de cerrado- oficialmente en estos momentos no estoy trabajando, así que adelante –el moreno le ayudaba a sentarse con delicadeza, mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera para traer el café y algún bocadillo- vaya –suspiraba con tranquilidad- siempre eres tan caballeroso ¿verdad? –Lo miraba mientras servía las cosas- eres tan bueno –le dedicaba un gesto amable- ¿seguro que no te quito tiempo?

-En lo absoluto querida –Sasuke se sentaba delante de ella- ¿de qué quieres platicar hoy?

-Bueno, en realidad hoy no vengo exactamente por mí –la chica jugaba un poco con la pequeña taza de porcelana frente a ella; estaba algo nerviosa- vengo por ti –en cuanto miró a Sasuke, notó que este se tensó un poco, sin embargo intentó ocultarlo-

-Vaya, eso es nuevo –el joven intentaba sonreír aunque fuera un poco- ¿acaso me veo tan mal? –Le preguntó como si se tratase de una broma-

-Claro que no –Ino intentaba reírse también, aunque ambos sabían que era verdad- simplemente me gustaría que hoy fueras el foco de atención; es decir, siempre estás escuchándome, y cada vez que tengo una ruptura amorosa o me pasa cualquier tontería, tú estás ahí para mí –la rubia tomaba la mano del chico con fuerza, brindándole su apoyo- hace mucho que no hablas acerca de cómo te sientes y tú si has pasado por cosas verdaderamente complicadas –Sasuke desviaba la mirada con algo de incomodidad, ya sabía lo que significaba tener ese tipo de conversación con ella- así que hoy, quisiera escuchar de ti, lo que tengas que decir, por favor…

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? –La miró con algo de frialdad, pero Ino ya estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios de humor, mucho más si se trataba de tocar esa clase de temas-

-Bueno –sin mirarlo a la cara, preguntó- ¿sigue viniendo?

-Sí –contestó a secas-

-¿Cada cuánto?

-Diario –de nuevo ese tono que la congelaba. Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada; solo tal vez de dejar que Naruto siguiera manejando su vida de ese modo, pero ¿quién es ella para decirle que está bien o no?

A pesar de ello, Ino se preguntaba lo mismo que el moreno, ¿para qué tomarse la molestia? ¿Por qué no dejan en paz a Sasuke de una vez por todas? El daño lo hicieron hace mucho, ¿para qué seguir atormentándolo?-

-Eso sí es no tener nada que hacer –la chica intentaba relajar un poco el ambiente, pero Sasuke la interrumpió de golpe-

-Va a casarse –la joven casi escupe el café que recién había tomado- Eso no puede ser posible –tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par- pero, no, es que… ¿con la _perra rosa_?

-Querrás decir, la _cerda-rosa_ –apenas sonreía de manera burlona, pero en sus ojos podía notarse su tristeza- sí. Va a casarse con ella

-Ten por seguro que se divorciarán al mes y después se separarán y serán infelices el resto de su vida y…

-Naruto me pidió que haga su banquete… –en esta ocasión él era el interrumpido-

-¡¿Estás de broma verdad?¡ -Exclamó totalmente sorprendida y probablemente enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito infeliz a pedirle algo como eso?- ¿quién se cree para hacerte esto? ¡Dios¡ -era un hecho, Ino estaba enojada ante la mirada sin emoción de Sasuke- por supuesto que le dijiste que no ¿cierto? –Debido al silencio del chico, la rubia se sentía aún más impotente y el coraje arder en sus entrañas- ¡No¡ tú no puedes estar pensando en hacer eso, tú…

-Dijo que me dará el dinero suficiente para marcharme de aquí

-Sasuke –le hablaba molesta- ¿estás escuchándote? Tú no puedes recibir nada que venga de él ¿no ves que está humillándote de nuevo?

-Sabes que todo este tiempo no he hecho más que ahorrar dinero para poder irme Ino. Sí lo hago, sería lo último para al fin deshacerme de él

-No puedo creer que consideres esto una opción –azotaba ambas manos en la mesa- tú mejor que nadie sabe que si lo haces, será un error muy grande en tu vida. Sasuke, por favor, dime que te das cuenta que esto es una locura

-Ino –murmuraba-

-¿No ves que está engañándote de nuevo? ¿Y si tiene un nuevo plan maquiavélico para destruirte o hacerte daño? Ese tipo y su asquerosa novia son un par de sádicos enfermos que gozan viéndote sufrir –la chica se acercaba a él e hincándose, le rogaba para que entrar en razón- esto es una trampa, y lo sabes. Sé que en el fondo lo sabes. ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a alguien que no te quiere Sasuke?

-No es por eso –el chico retiraba las manos de la joven para levantarse y darle la espalda-

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por el dinero? Por favor Sasuke, a mí no me engañas; no trates de engañarte a ti mismo. Naruto y Sakura han hecho demasiado contigo… cualquier persona aun sin un centavo se hubiera ido y tú decidiste quedarte.

Además tú problema no tiene que ver con el dinero, si quisieras y en verdad estuvieras desesperado por irte ya le hubieras llamado a Itachi

-No los metas en esto –contestaba ligeramente exaltado-

-Los meto porque son tu familia y porque si en verdad quisieras irte, simplemente ya lo hubieras hecho –decía esto último de una forma muy seria- seamos francos… tú sigues aquí porque todavía lo quieres

-Eso no es verdad –se giraba a verla con un poco de enojo en su rostro- no vuelvas a decir eso. Yo jamás podría querer de nuevo a ese idiota

-¿Entonces por qué te castigas de este modo? –Ino lo miraba desesperada- ¿Por qué insistes en seguir jugando su juego? ¿Por qué parece que te gusta que Naruto te haga sufrir? ¿Te sientes tan mal como para pensar que te mereces esto? –Sasuke solo miraba hacia otro lado sin decir nada; Ino se sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudarlo. Verlo tan destruido y no poder hacer nada porque él no quiere ser salvado… era como sentirse enferma- dime algo por favor –murmuró-

-No espero que trates de entenderlo –el chico estaba serio, sin inmutarse a pesar del alboroto- quiero regresarles un poco de lo que me han dado –susurró-

-De acuerdo –espetó Ino- si quieres autodestruirte no me meteré en ello, pero tampoco me quedaré a ver como lo haces –le dedicaba una mirada de furia- si aceptaras que aún lo quieres, sería mucho más fácil ayudarte –de mala gana, la chica tomó su bolso y con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió marcharse de la tienda. Dejaría que Sasuke meditara la discusión por algunos días y después regresaría a ver cómo estaba; siempre era así, siempre funcionaban de ese modo; a pesar de ello, estaría al tanto de él como ya era costumbre-

-El verdadero problema, es que acepto que sigo amándolo –habló en voz alta para sí.

Y el resto de la tarde siguió normal para él. Al día siguiente, le fijaría el precio a Naruto- _Solo una vez más, para poder estar cerca de él. Una vez más_ –pensó-


	4. CK4

-Itachi –su padre llegaba corriendo solo unos pasos detrás de su esposa- ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –Preguntó con preocupación- ¿ya lo han interrogado?  
-El abogado ya viene en camino también –Mikoto se unía a la conversación- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Ya hablaste con él? –El rostro de su madre denotaba mucha angustia; estaba muy preocupada-  
-No he podido verlo ni hablar con él. Padre, madre –el chico suspiró pesadamente- el detective que está a cargo dice que Sasuke está en una situación muy complicada  
-No te preocupes Itachi –su padre trataba de reconfortarlo- seguro que es un malentendido. Sasuke saldrá pronto, descuida… -A los pocos minutos, Hatake Kakashi se aproximó a la familia para presentarse y mostrarles como pintaba la situación para ese momento-

[*]  
Por fin había llegado el día esperado por todos.  
Sasuke se levantó temprano esa mañana, ya tenía lista la hermosa sorpresa que les tenía preparados a ese matrimonio de porquería. Se vistió con un traje especial para dicha ocasión y partió rumbo a la ceremonia.  
Una semana antes de ese sábado, Naruto pasó como de costumbre a visitarlo y pedirle su ya conocido café con el pequeño pastelillo del día.  
-Y bien lindo Sasuke, ¿ya tienes tu respuesta? –Naruto estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre esperando a que Sasuke volviera con su pedido, sin embargo siempre aprovechaba para molestarlo un rato.  
Esa mañana no era la excepción, pero a diferencia de otros días, la plática era un poco más seria. Especialmente porque Naruto no estaba jugando cuando le pidió a Sasuke que hiciera su banquete de bodas-  
-¿Cómo podría confiar en ti después de todo lo que ha pasado? –Contestó Sasuke en casi un susurro, después de entregarle su nueva taza de café con un pastelillo en forma de gato-  
-¿Entonces tu respuesta es no? –Contestó divertido para luego darle un sorbo grande a su café- como siempre, delicioso. Debería de contratarte una vez que esté casado para que me sirvas el desayuno todas las mañanas –el chico sonreía de esa forma que lastimaba tanto a Sasuke- nadie como tú me sabe hacer café  
-¿De verdad crees que no tengo dignidad? –Le contestó con recelo- déjame aclararte algo Naruto –esta vez el chico se notaba diferente. Dejaba ese estado de sumisión para mostrarle que ya no tenía poder sobre él- si he permitido que estés aun en mi vida, es por el simple hecho de que no puedo cerrarte la puerta en la cara por pura educación. A diferencia tuya, yo me comportó a la altura de la situación y no de forma tan infantil como la tuya –el moreno se recargaba en el mostrador, cosa que si bien no sorprendía a Naruto porque ya se conocían bastante bien, definitivamente lo ponía de muy buen humor. Simplemente, ¿a quién no le gustaría?- de cualquier modo, adivinaste –sentenció- la respuesta es no –Sasuke sonaba seguro de lo que decía, a pesar de ello, en el fondo todavía se encontraba un poco dudoso con respecto a la situación.  
Tenía ambas manos a cada costado de su cuerpo, recargándose en la esquina de la barra; tal vez, estaba expectante, esperando la reacción del rubio.  
Sasuke había reflexionado un poco acerca de lo que habló con Ino, y las conclusiones obtenidas eran peor de lo que él mismo esperaba. Tener a Naruto ahí era doloroso, pero prefería eso a no verlo jamás. Tal vez era cierto todo lo que la chica le dijo, aún lo quería y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no alejarse de Naruto.  
Y simplemente, de una forma muy insana, quería pensar que era correspondido.  
Naruto estaba ahí, sentado frente a él, como todos los días desde hace ya al menos dos años y medio. Pero la pregunta del millón que recorría su cabeza era ¿Por qué?  
-Sasuke –decía con un deje de tristeza- dime, ¿por qué siempre eres así? –En ese momento el rubio se levantaba de su lugar para aproximarse peligrosamente a él. El moreno apretó con fuerza sus manos, sabía que de moverse, sería como si estuviera huyendo; debía demostrarle lo contrario- creí que ibas a considerarlo –suspiraba- es decir, sé que tienes la capacidad para sorprender a todos, nunca he dicho lo contrario ¿estás de acuerdo? –Naruto ya estaba parado frente a él, probablemente muy cerca, pero ninguno de los dos iba a bacilar. La guerra para ver quién cedía primero, apenas comenzaba-  
-Como dije anteriormente, yo no lo haré –de nuevo contestaba con firmeza- vuelvo a lo mismo, ¿cómo podría si quiera pensar en confiar en ti después de todo lo que me has hecho? –Lo miraba con algo de frialdad y vaya que Naruto lo sintió-  
-Pero Sasuke –el chico en cuestión lo interrumpió de manera violenta, parecía que había perdido el control; mientras hablaba, no hacía más que darle empujones al rubio y de soltarle algunos puñetazos que aunque pudo haber evitado, decidió dejar que se desquitara-¿Recuerdas que me arruinaste la vida? ¿En verdad puedes llegar como si nada y mirarme a la cara? No tienes vergüenza –Sasuke estaba furioso- he tratado de vivir todo este tiempo intentando dejar eso en el pasado, pero tú maldito idiota, te encargas de restregármelo todos los días de mi vida  
-Sasuke –el rubio murmuró, su rostro era indescifrable- ¿Qué es esta sensación? –Pensó- ¿acaso esto es, culpa?  
-Solo vete –el moreno tenía el rostro agachado lo suficiente para que no viera el estado tan lastimoso en el que estaba. Sorprendentemente perdía la cabeza frente a quién no debía hacerlo, era tan patético, se odiaba en ese momento; solo podía aguantar decir algunas palabras antes de quebrarse frente a Naruto. En verdad se daba pena.  
Por la cabeza del rubio corrieron dos opciones, la primera: irse, así como si nada. Y la segunda- Por favor mírame –el chico de ojos azules intentaba buscar con ambas manos el rostro del otro, pero Sasuke usaba cualquier forma física y violenta para evitarlo a toda costa-  
-Sasuke –volvió a llamarlo, de una forma tranquila, tal vez hasta cálida- necesito que me contestes algo –por primera vez, el Uchiha podía notar que Naruto estaba hablando enserio. Por fin se había dejado de juegos, pero ¿qué querría en ese punto?  
El rubio tenía sujetado al de ojos negros por ambas muñecas; cuando lo sintió más tranquilo, entonces continuó- ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido? –El silencio inundó el lugar por algunos segundos, hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar- ¿todavía no lo sabes o finges no saberlo? ¿O acaso no es la misma razón por la que vienes todos los días aquí? –Ante la respuesta, Naruto se tensó bastante-

-Si no existe nadie que…  
-Yo me opongo a este matrimonio de cuarta –Sasuke Uchiha hacía acto de presencia en la boda de Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura. Era como Sasuke lo había prometido, no faltaría a ese día tan especial.  
La iglesia quedó en silencio, todos los invitados voltearon a verlo, las caras de Naruto y Sakura eran de película.  
Todo, parecía ser una triste comedia trágica.  
En el fondo moría de nervios, pero también el coraje que sentía era su mayor motor para estar ahí.  
El show apenas estaba comenzando.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así?  
-¿Así cómo? –Preguntó tratando de no mostrar su curiosidad-  
-¿Cómo podría definirlo? –Sus ojos azules chocaban con la oscuridad del otro chico- misterioso, sensual, bad boy…  
-¿Te gusto? –Preguntó sin rodeos, por lo que el otro reaccionó de manera tensa- descuida –Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo con aires de superioridad- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo  
-Sabes que si tuviera una vida diferente yo… -en ese momento Sasuke lo interrumpió-  
-Lo sé –desviaba la mirada- me encuentro en la misma situación que tú –contestó frío- te entiendo  
-Aun así –el rubio se rascaba la cabeza, para después suspirar profundo y decidirse a hablar- debo decirte que me gustas. Y me gustas mucho –respondió en su última bocanada de aire-  
-Naruto… -Sasuke estaba algo descolocado, no esperaba que tuviera el valor para decirle algo que ya sabía desde hace algunos meses-  
-Tenía que decirlo –Naruto agachaba la mirada, moría de pena en ese momento- mira, no sé cómo, pero me encargaré de la situación con mis padres, algo se me ocurrirá –el chico levantaba el rostro intentando sonreír- porque no puedo aceptar perderte  
-Sí que eres idiota –murmuró-  
-¿Qué?  
-Eres un tonto –en ese momento Sasuke le dio un golpecito en el hombro, como acto de salvación para no mostrarle al rubio lo nervioso que se encontraba también- ¿te me estás declarando? –El joven se cruzaba de brazos, sonriéndole de manera pícara-  
-¿Estás loco acaso? –Naruto le gritoneaba a causa de los nervios- de verdad que te encanta exagerar las cosas. Simplemente quiero conocerte más y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, imbécil  
-Me encanta tu romanticismo –contestó con sarcasmo-  
-Pero si a ti no te gustan esas cosas, joder Sasuke, ¿te gusta volverme loco?  
-¿Todavía no lo sabes o finges no saberlo? ¿O acaso no es la misma razón por la que vienes a mí todos los días?

-¿En qué momento cambiaste tanto? Naruto, ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto, o acaso siempre fuiste así y yo no me di cuenta? ¿Cuándo dejaste de quererme o es que nunca lo hiciste?  
-¿Sasuke? –Un susurro a lo lejos, escuchaba su nombre-  
-"¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¿Qué más quieres que haga para demostrártelo?"  
-¿Sasuke? –Un susurro a lo lejos, escuchaba su nombre-  
-"¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?"  
-¡Sasuke¡ -Escuchó un grito y salió de sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió en sí, vio frente a él a la última persona que quería tener a su lado en esos momentos- ¿qué demonios está pasando?  
-Itachi –murmuró-  
-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? –Sasuke no comprendía del todo esa mirada de tristeza, preocupación y lástima que le dedicaba; sin embargo lo hacía sentir un poco mejor dentro de todo el desorden que estaba viviendo en esas últimas horas- Sasuke, tienes que decirme qué pasó –Itachi podía sentir el cuerpo de su hermano temblar, tal vez de miedo o preocupación; eso lo ponía más nervioso-  
-No lo sé, todo está muy borroso…  
-Hermanito…  
-Solo sé que pasó algo malo, muy malo. Y alguien hará todo para echarme la culpa  
-¿Qué dices? –Itachi lo miraba desconcertado-  
-Es tiempo de pagar –murmuró- todos pagaremos –ante la confusión de su hermano mayor, Sasuke optó por preguntar algo que quería desde que llegó a la comisaría- ¿Dónde está Naruto?  
-¿Naruto?  
-Sí –asentía- tengo que verlo y hablar con él  
-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke? ¿Qué te hicieron?- A primera vista, era como el detective Kakashi le había dicho. No quería creerlo, pero ahora que lo veía, parecía estar…completamente loco- 


End file.
